Just Best Friends
by OneEyedGhoul02
Summary: Timmy has been best friends with Tecna for as long as he can remember, and never has he ever thought of his best friend as anything more than, well, a best friend, and vice versa. But as they approach their senior year in high school, Timmy starts getting feelings you...aren't supposed to feel about your best friend. Is this just some small crush? Or is it something more? AU


_Author's notes: I have no idea why, but I decided to write this for some reason. This story is basically Timmy being not only friendzoned, but BESTfriendzoned. Will he survive the bestfriendzone? Will he grow the balls to confess to his best friend? Well, we can just hope for the best. But even as the author, I can't really guarantee that they'll get together. Let's just find out, shall we?_

* * *

 **Timmy's POV**

They always say that you shouldn't be best friends with the opposite gender, because one of you is bound to fall for the other.

You know, I don't really know what it meant. I mean, I have a girl best friend myself (I'm a guy, mind you), and we've been best friends ever since first grade, when she first moved in here from the UK. But I've never thought of her of anything other than a best friend that was there for me half my life and probably a sister that I never thought I could have.

She knows everything about me that I would never tell anyone else, and I know everything about her that she would never tell anyone else, even her boyfriend. I know her secrets, ambitions, problems, passions, heck, even her old crushes. Not a stalker or anything, she literally tells me everything, and vise versa as I tell almost everything to her.

When I say 'almost everything', I mean that I have a problem that even she cannot solve by simple advice. Wanna know?

Remember that 'you shouldn't be best friends with the opposite gender because one of you is bound to fall for the other' part?

Well, yeah. I may or may not have fallen in love with my best friend...

But it's probably just a little crush, you know? I mean, who literally falls in love with their best friends? Definitely not me. We've been best friends for almost a decade now, and we're about to enter our senior year of high school. I don't want to ruin our long-time friendship just for some silly crush, it'll probably go away by halfway through senior year...I hope so.

"Hey Timmy, Timmy? Helloo?" A voice interrupts me out of my thoughts. I got slightly startled, but sighed in relief as I realized it was just my best friend. Ladies and Gentlemen, my best friend, Tecna. "Hey, you've been distracted lately, anything wrong? Something, or someone bothering you, perhaps?" She asked, scooting closer next to me on the couch we're sitting in (we're in her house), it's obvious that she's concerned, she's always like that when it comes to me and my problems.

"Uh, i-it's nothing." I assured her, waving my hand to show it's nothing. "Just this gir-"

"A girl?!" She gasped, not from horror but obviously from excitement. She's always like this when it comes to me and, well, girls. Being a usually nerdy guy I am, I don't usually associate myself with girls my age other than her.

"..Yes?"

"Who?" She asked eagerly.

"U-uh..." I stammered, "I-it's...uh, this girl is...a secret," I meant to _'You'_ to her. But oh well. Seeing her pout, I immediately waved my arms around frantically, "D-don't get the wrong idea, Tec, it's just...I'm not really sure if I really like this girl or not, I'm still confused..." Well, that statement wasn't really a lie, I'm still not sure about my feelings towards her, yet.

Luckily for me, she seemed to accept my answer, which she usually doesn't as she doesn't like answers like 'I don't know' or 'maybe'. "Oh, I get it." She shrugged. "You are unsure of your feelings for this girl, and that you need more time just to be sure. I get it." She smiles at me, oh and did I mention she looked adorable?

"So..." I started after a moment of awkward silence. Well, at least to me. "First day of senior year is tomorrow, huh?"

"I am aware of that." Tecna nodded with a sigh. "But I am far more concerned at the fact that one more year left and we're off to college." I can see her frown for a moment, upset about something. "Not to mention I'll be leaving all of you behind." I heard her mutter under her breath.

I also frowned at this. I too am getting upset by this fact, the fact that she's leaving for the UK, specifically London, after she graduates high school. But we all knew this is going to happen ever since she moved here.

Before either of us could say anything else, someone started banging on the front door. Tecna and I looked at each other, already knowing who it is. Tecna sighed and got up from the couch, walking to the door and opening it. Revealing a really pissed off Musa.

"Oh, hey Tec," Musa greeted as she walked in after Tecna stepped aside, spotting me, she greeted with a, "Hey Tim," She then started to look around, as if she was looking for someone, "Uh, is Riven here?"

"In his room...?" Tecna answered, with a look that clearly says 'What did he do this time?'. "The door is probably locked though, I can give you a key if you want."

"No thanks," Musa mumbled as she ran upstairs, presumably in Riven's room. And I could have sworn she muttered something like 'I have a foot.' under her breath. "Rivendell James Titania, open this door immediately or else!" We can hear her shout from upstairs, along with some banging on the door.

"I wonder what he did this time..." Tecna wondered as she sat back down. Her brother, Riven, doesn't really have the most perfect relationship with his girlfriend, Musa Lyric Melody, with 11 total breakups in their 3 years of dating. But hey, they've been together for most of high school (previously enemies in middle school), and not even the school's love expert, Flora Rose Adams (or at least, they call her that), can explain why those two are still together regardless of their not-so-perfect relationship.

We both winced after hearing something break, most likely Riven's door. "Musa, what the hell?!" I could hear Riven yell, sounding a bit surprised. Well, who wouldn't? "I just had this door repaired last month!"

"You asshole, why aren't you returning my calls since last week?!" Musa demanded.

They continued on bickering, while the two of us was just sitting here in silence. That is, until Tecna said, "Err, wanna spend the last day of summer in the ice cream parlor? Just the two of us?"

"You sure?" I asked, unsure of this idea. It's not like I don't like going in public with just her, it's just that, individuals could easily mistake us as a couple. Trust me, I've heard older people say 'what a sweet couple' when they pass by us when we were either playing around, or just basically walking together. Heck, I even heard some arguing couples say something like 'Why can't we be more like them?!' about us. It just feels weird and awkward, and that was when I wasn't attracted to her or anything.

"Yeah, why not?" Tecna shrugged as she stood up and held a hand out for me. "Come on, it will be like old times." She smiled at me. Oh yeah, I remembered the times where we used to go to arcades and ice cream parlors in our primary and middle school days, but stopped after Tecna became rather popular and gained herself a boyfriend in our high school days. But despite her popular status nowadays as a member of the always popular 'Winx Club', she's still friends with a nerd like me. How odd.

Well, being friends with a popular girl do have their perks. Like how I'm not as easily picked on as other nerds like me, and how I managed to become friends and become a somewhat member of the other popular group, the Specialists. So yeah, thanks to her, my life doesn't suck as I expected it to be.

"Well, okay." I smiled back at her and gladly took her hand. Trying to erase the thoughts of it being a date, I took a breath as we walked out of her house and to an ice cream parlor. It's just one small crush. I tried to remind myself that. Don't let the long-lasting friendship crumble just because of a crush.

It's just a small crush. It will be gone before I know it.

...right?

* * *

 _Author's notes: Well, I hope this isn't much bad as a first chapter. I know, the characters are kinda OOC, I'm sorry about that.  
_

 _Nothing else to say, except for that I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!_


End file.
